Cobalt Cavalier
Personality Cobalt is headstrong, stubborn to the boot, and refuses to listen to orders a majority of the time. He usually keeps a cool head, and he isn’t afraid to speak up for and stand up for what he believes in or for others. He isn’t afraid to fight, but he usually tries to negotiate or something first. He isn’t very stealthy, and enjoys talking to and listening to others. He has a dark sense of humor, and he also has a dark, twisted side to him. He can be sarcastic and sassy at times. He also is fairly reckless. He is sadistic, though he conceals this well, and he will never back down from a fight. Additional Appearance Things Cobalt has a trio of diagonal scars that start just below his right eye and go down to just past the end of his neck. He is fairly muscular. Clothing Casual 1 Cobalt usually wears a black t-shirt that fades into dark blue, and has the Blue Devils stylized B in the center. He also has on dark gray jeans that are distressed and a pair of dark gray tennis shoes with red and red-orange highlights. Casual 2 Cobalt wears a slate gray sweatshirt with neon blue swirls across it in random patterns. He wears a dark red t-shirt under this with a silver outline of a tuba on the front, and a pair of black dress pants with a clear crease. He has on black steel toed cowboy boots, and there are blue thread designs on the top side parts. Semi- Formal Cobalt wears a dark plum colored button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway (in other words, to his elbows). He wears dark gray dress pants with a clear iron crisp on them, and a black pair of dress shoes, and black socks. Formal Cobalt wears a jacket that is similar to a suit jacket but is longer that is ink black and has some buttons down the left side. On the back is the Genesis drum and bugle corp symbol in a silvery-white. He wears a dark red long sleeved shirt with the SCV ouroboros symbol in the center in light grays and whites. He has black dress pants on and a pair of black cowboy boots. Likes and Dislikes Likes * DCI * Organ * Sousaphones/tubas/contras * Brass walls of sound * Horses * Small and odd/interesting spaces * Fighting * Violence Dislikes * Extremely dislikes being touched unless it is of his own accord * Smart alecks * 100% serious people * Being ordered around * Rules * Peace Backstory Cobalt grew up as an only child and with just a father, as his mother died during childbirth. His father did the best he could to raise Cobalt, but… you can see some of the results. Cobalt wasn’t the easiest to raise, but he did his best to please his father. Unbeknownst to him, his father is part of the criminal organization that Jersey’s family runs, and he is one of the higher ranked people. He has a bunch of money squirreled away, though Cobalt and him don’t live in the best of places. Cobalt was always getting into fights as a child, and when he got his whip at the age of 12, this just got worse. Whilst he had a cool head, he got into fights because he enjoyed it. He has been thrown into jail a few times, but this doesn’t deter him. May be extended upon in the future. Weaponist Information Weapon Cobalt wields a 5 foot long whip. It has a dark brown handle, and the whip itself is unconventional- it is a flexible metal that has been coated to look like dark leather. Weaponist Outfit Cobalt wears a lightweight set of armor (like a knights) that is mostly black. His gauntlets, helmet, and tops of his shoe guards are silver. The armor has neon blue designs , symbols, and etchings all over it. There is no plume on the helmet, and the helmet doesn’t cover Cobalt’s face. Color Scheme Neon blue, black, silver Relationships None currently. Will be updated accordingly. Trivia * Cobalt's last name is taken from a DCI corp- The Cavaliers * He is the weaponist rebel * Other stuff may be added later